Weakness
by Arristo
Summary: She then asked, "Professor, are you... ticklish?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she said that. Just a short oneshot. Some light Layton/Emmy (Lemmy) Dedicated to Zillabean!


Just a little something something :) Based off the cover 'LxE Round 1' by Zillabean on dA. I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

"So five paces here... no, six... Yes, that's right six..." muttered Emmy Altava as she thought hard. She and the Professor sat on the couch in his office, where he himself was sitting right next to her with a puzzle book open in his hands.

"...And, the answer should be twenty!" said Emmy, crossing her fingers she got the puzzle right.

Professor Layton smiled widely and shut the puzzle book that he was holding. "That's correct!"

Emmy cheered in victory as the Professor set down the puzzle book on the coffee table in front of him inbetween two cups of tea. "That was a bit of a stumper." said Emmy, sipping some of her tea.

"I agree, I must admit, the first time it was a bit challenging for me when I first came across it," said Layton as he mimicked Emmy with his own tea. "But you are getting very skilled at these puzzles my dear. You already solved five in a row."

"Well, then we should do more so that I can become an expert." She smiled and poked his belly playfully, earning a small chuckle as his stomach jerked from her touch. Emmy's eyes widened a little, and unbeknownst to her, Layton's eyes did the same.

She then asked, "Professor, are you... ticklish?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she said that.

"...Of course not Emmy." said he as he set down his cup.

"Professor? Are you not telling me the truth?" Emmy placed her hands on her hip and pouted in a professional yet playful manner.

"Well, I must say I am a _little_ ticklish, but-"

That was all she needed to hear.

At that instant Emmy lunged at him, catching him off guard.

"My word!" he yelped.

They fell off the couch and she managed to have him pinned onto the floor, got on her knees next to him, pulled up his shirt a little. "Emmy? What in the world are you-?" His sentence was cut off short as Emmy then began tickling his tummy and sides. "E-Emmy!" Layton squirmed, beginning to laugh uncontrollably. His hat fell off his head and rolled a little bit away as his laughter increased. Emmy couldn't help but laugh as well, continuing with the tickled torture. "Looks like I found your tickle spot Professor!" Emmy laughed.

And Layton only replied with several laughs coming out increasingly.

Emmy grinned.

Oh, she just might have to tell Luke about this when he comes...

"W-Whatever y-you do! D-Do not speak a-a word to L-Luke about t-this!" Layton yelled inbetween laughs and gasps of air.

Or maybe not...

"E-Emmy! Please s-stop this at o-once!" Layton tried to get up but as she tickled harder, all he could do was wriggle and laugh. But after some time his chest began to hurt and tighten up.

"Emmy! I-I need... t-to breathe!" Layton gasped, finally starting to see his vision dancing in and out of focus. At this Emmy quickly knew that this was no joke, so she recoiled and he fell on his back, breathing heavily and coughing somewhat. "Are you alright Professor?" asked Emmy. Layton simply nodded as he laid on the ground to fill his lungs back up with sweet air. There was a bit of silence before he managed to regain his poise and sat up, retrieving his hat and placing it firmly on his head before asking, "Are you quite done?"

"Perhaps." Emmy smiled. "Maybe just a little more..." However that moment was short lived because suddenly, the Professor pinned her down to the ground firmly, yet gently to keep his gentleman code. Emmy shrieked a little as she faced him. Was he going to...?

Oh no.

"I believe it's your turn Miss Altava!" said Layton, smiling.

Yep, he was.

"P-Professor!" Emmy cried, wriggling. "No-Ahahaha!" Emmy began to roar with laughter as Layton returned his revenge.

And as Luke arrived to the door of the Professor's office, he was utterly confused as he heard Emmy's and the Professor's loud calls of laughter. What on earth were they doing in there?

* * *

Well, I tried. :/

Anyway, what you guys think? Pretty cool right?

R&R! See y'all later!

~Arristo~


End file.
